


Only one phone call away is still too far away

by solrosan



Series: Queensman [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Friendship, Gen, Miscarriage, Prince Eggsy Unwin, Prince Gary, Supportive Harry, discussion of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: Eggsy receives bad news and has to go back home.





	Only one phone call away is still too far away

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to encourage everyone to take an extra look at the tags, especially if you came here by just clicking on "next" and I promise the next one will be happier!

Eggsy sat on Harry’s sofa. He had, quite carelessly, disposed of his suit jacket on the nearby armchair and unbuttoned his shirtsleeves. Ms Toffee – Harry’s dog – was pressed up against his thigh, and Eggsy put too much focus into scratching her behind the ear. Eggsy had asked if he could come over when they were done for the day. Harry had given him a cautious look – Eggsy never asked, he just followed Harry home the nights he wanted company – but said of course yes.

Now Harry was in the kitchen, preparing dinner and humming _Country Roads_. Eggsy wanted to ask him to stop. It was four years since their friend had been blown to pieces, but that song still made him nauseous. He didn’t say anything about it though, because he knew it was Harry’s way to remember, to honour, to grieve. So Eggsy suffered through it, along with ever album John Denver had ever recorded. Tonight it was more difficult than usual and that was why he gave Harry’s dog a little extra love. She didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“Lasagna’s in the oven,” said Harry, walking in the sitting room. He had changed his glasses for the eyepatch and taken off his tie. He was very officially off duty. (As much as Arthur could ever been off duty at least.) Ms Toffee lifted her head when she heard his voice and wagged her tail before settling next to Eggsy again.

“A drink before dinner, perhaps?” Harry suggested. 

Eggsy shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” asked Harry. “You look like you need one.”

Eggsy smiled faintly. “I’m sure.”

Harry frowned. He sat down on the sofa next to them, giving Ms Toffee an absent minded pat as he did. 

“Well, then,” he said, “what’s on your mind?”

“I have to go home for a while.”

Harry nodded. “All right.”

Eggsy looked down at the dog, resting his hand on her back. He wanted Harry to ask why, but knew that he wouldn’t. The bastard would patiently wait until Eggsy told him.

“Tilde had a miscarriage today,” Eggsy finally mumbled and something in his chest broke when he did. It didn’t help to meet Harry’s utterly surprised stare. 

Fuck. 

“We didn’t plan it or anything,” Eggsy blurted out. “It just happened last I was home. We were—”

“Eggsy,” Harry interrupted. Eggsy blinked, and Harry continued, “I’m so sorry. Is Tilde all right?”

“It was early, week ten, so yeah, but… no,” Eggsy said, shaking his head. “I haven’t really had time to talk to her, but her mum’s with her. She’ll take her to hospital tomorrow to make sure things are okay and all, but… I have to go home.”

Harry nodded. “Of course.”

Eggsy nodded as well. _Country Roads_ was stuck in his head. Looping again and again and again. It wasn’t Merlin’s voice, it was Harry’s and that made it even more unbearable. 

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy said quietly. “I was going to tell you – I know this isn’t what we agreed on – but we hadn’t decided what to—“

“You don’t have to explain,” said Harry, talking over him. He looked so incredibly sympathetic that Eggsy felt like punching him just to have him stop it, because it was hard enough as it was. “And definitely not apologise.”

“But—“ 

“I mean it. I really appreciate that you’re here, but you won’t be letting me, or Kingsman, down, if life takes you down a different path or take you down that path on a different time table.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now, does it?” muttered Eggsy.

“Not right now, no, but in the future… we’ll work something out. This is, when it comes to it, just a job. Remember that.”

Eggsy nodded, the lump slowly forming in his throat made it hard to speak. A part of him wanted to protest. Kingsman wasn’t a job, it was his life. His rescue. His salvation. Without Kingsman he wouldn’t have met Tilde. Without Kingsman he wouldn’t be here. Without Kingsman… his mum would have killed Daisy. It wasn’t a job.

Still, right now, it was completely unimportant compared to everything that was going on. 

Just a job. 

Fuck.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked when the silence had dragged out for too long. 

Eggsy shrugged. It felt like a trap. He didn’t know why, but it did. He was far from all right. For weeks he had agonised about Tilde being pregnant. What it would mean for them, what it would mean for him, what it would mean for his work as a Kingsman. He hadn’t been sure he was ready to give this up to become a dad and go back to being a fulltime prince yet. He still wasn’t. Not to mention how he had dreaded telling Harry about it since Tilde called and told him.

Now none of it was an issue anymore. The conflict was gone. Yet he was a complete wreck and he couldn’t say why. Not for sure at least.

Harry’s phone started to chime in the kitchen. They both looked in the direction of the sound.

“Well,” said Harry, putting his hands on his thighs. “That’s the lasagna.”

Ms Toffee lifted her head as he rose.

“I’ll make up the guestroom, shall I?” said Harry. “Then I’ll drive you to the airport tomorrow.”

Eggsy pressed for a smile. “Thanks, Harry.”

“Do you need to pack?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Just need to grab my passport. Maybe change. I only have suits here, right?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “I’ve thrown away the jeans you used when we pained the kitchen.”

“Passport and clothes, then.”

Harry nodded. He left to turn off the alarm on the phone and save the lasagna from the oven. Ms Toffee jumped off the sofa and followed him, leaving Eggsy alone. 

He leaned forward, rubbing his face with both hands. He had no appetite, but eating was probably good. Then he should call Tilde again. And make sure he actually had a plane ticket. Perhaps do that before he called so he could tell her when he landed. 

He jumped when Harry put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Eggsy…” said Harry, softly. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, though barely more than a whisper came out and he didn’t get up. Instead Harry sat back down, taking Ms Toffee’s spot, and pulled Eggsy into a hug. Eggsy leaned heavily against him. 

“It’s for the best,” Eggsy mumbled. “We weren’t sure we’d keep it. We didn’t—”

His voice broke, and when Harry held him a little tighter his self-control went as well and he started to cry.

When they reheated the lasagna in the microwave an hour later, Eggsy’s eyes were red and Harry’s shirt damp.


End file.
